zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Treasures
Treasures are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are valuable items that can be collected in a variety of ways, most commonly as a prize for winning mini-games and as merchandise in shops. They can be sold for Rupees, but the prices of items vary in different save files and different versions of the games Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass There are eight types of treasures found in the game, and can be found by winning mini-games, inside Treasure Chests found both on land and salvaged from the bottom of the sea. Aside from this, they are also given away by the Self-proclaimed Hero as well as Freedle, by means of the Nintendo DS's Wi-Fi Connection. These treasures can be sold to the Treasure Teller on Mercay Island. The monetary value of each treasure varies, ranging between 50 and 1,500 Rupees, at intervals of 50, 150, 800, and 1500; the exception being Regal Rings, which always fetch the top price. The Ho Ho Tribe found on the travelers' ship in the southeastern sea will sometimes buy certain treasures for a slightly higher price than they would normally earn. Although, Regal Rings often can be sold for nearly 3,000 Rupees. The maximum amount of treasure that can be obtained is 99 per item. Treasures * Dark Pearl Loop * Goron Amber * Helmaroc Plume * Pearl Necklace * Pink Coral * Regal Ring * Ruto Crown * Zora Scale The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks There are sixteen types of treasures found in the game. Of these, the Regal Ring is needed in order to complete the game. When Link hires the Bridge Worker to repair the bridge to the Ocean Realm, he demands a payment of 5,000 Rupees. Linebeck III asks Link to retrieve a Regal Ring that his grandfather, the original Linebeck, hid away before he died. Link finds the Regal Ring, which Linebeck III believes is worth a whopping 8,000 Rupees, by following the instruction in Linebeck's Letter. The Bridge Worker takes the ring as payment for his services. Linebeck III complains about the Bridge Worker taking the Regal Ring, seeing as it is worth almost double what he owes the Bridge Worker. Afterwards, Link can return to Linebeck Trading at any time with treasure that Linebeck III will buy for varying amounts of Rupees. A quick way to obtain treasures of 50 Rupee value is to travel between the Fire Sanctuary and Goron Village and break the pots in the cavern. Treasures may also be found by blowing away piles of leaves in Whittleton. At the Lost at Sea Station, the dungeon-like area can be replayed for an infinite number of Regal Rings. There is also a pile of leaves at the Lost at Sea Station at the northeast corner that is guaranteed to give a random 50 Rupee treasure. Treasures es:Tesoros Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:Hyrule Warriors items